wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Lindsay Mendez
Lindsay Mendez (March 1st) portayed Jan In Grease's revival in 2007, In Everyday Rapture with Sherie Rene Scott and Betsy Wolfe, Godspell as a performer and most recently as the 10th Anniversary Elphaba replacing Willemijn Verkaik on May 28th. Lindsay attended at The Orange County School of the Arts in California, and moved to New York after graduating High School. Her off-Broadway credits include Dogfight with Derek Klena as Fiyero and Former Glinda and Kinky Boots' Annaleigh Ashford. Lindsay's other Broadway credits include Ryan Scott Oliver's 35MM, Off-Broadway The Marvelous Wonderettes and her regional credits are Jacques Brel is Alive and Well and Living in Paris. Lindsay Mendez left the role of Elphaba on February 22, 2014, Lindsay is currently with a new show Significant Other. Flygirl During her time as Elphaba, she did a series of vlogs for Broadway.com. Her blogs featured Q&As, as we watched her get greenified every week. The intro was the third repeat of the chorus of Defying Gravity, and so was the conclusion. She did 11 blogs, including 3 special episodes. She featured her colleagues, Katie Rose Clarke and Derek Klena and gave us a great look into what it is like to be Elphaba. Fly Girl Backstage at "Wicked" with Lindsay Mendez, Episode 1 'Greenifying' with the Fam Fly Girl Backstage at "Wicked" with Lindsay Mendez, Episode 2 Derek Klena Confessions & More-0 Fly Girl Backstage at "Wicked" with Lindsay Mendez, Episode 3 Katie Rose Clarke Chitchat & More-0 Fly Girl Backstage at "Wicked" with Lindsay Mendez, Episode 4 Fun and Games with Glinda-0 Fly Girl Backstage at "Wicked" with Lindsay Mendez, Episode 5 Citizens of Oz & NessaProblems-2 Fly Girl Backstage at "Wicked" with Lindsay Mendez, Episode 6 A Day in the Elphaba Life-0 Fly Girl Backstage at "Wicked" with Lindsay Mendez, Episode 7 Bryant Park Fun-1 Fly Girl Backstage at "Wicked" with Lindsay Mendez, Episode 8 Saying Goodbye!-0 Fly Girl Backstage at "Wicked" with Lindsay Mendez, Episode 9 Pre-Anniversary Special-2 Fly Girl Backstage at Wicked with Lindsay Mendez, Episode 10 A Very Special Day Fly Girl Backstage at "Wicked" with Lindsay Mendez, Episode 11 Surprise Holiday Special!-1 Gallery Lindsay dg.png|Mendez during Defying Gravity Alli_and_Lindsay.jpg|Lindsay and Alli Mauzey backstage lindsay_mendez_dogfight.jpg|Mendez in Dogfight Lindsay_derek_dogfight.jpg|Lindsay and Derek in Dogfight Mendez.jpg|Lindsay as Elphaba katie_lindsay.jpg|Katie and Lindsay celebrating Wicked's 4000th show 1372165866_2525262268001_video-still-for-video-2525150640001.jpg|Lindsay Mendez in Fly Girl derekklenaandlindsaymendez.jpg|Lindsay Mendez (Elphaba) and Derek Klena (Fiyero) Images-6.jpeg|Derek Klena and Lindsay Mendez IMG_0030.JPG|Lindsay Mendez performing The Wizard and I on the Today Show Images-5.jpeg|Lindsay Mendez and Alli Mauzey "What is this feeling?" number IMG 0009.JPG|Lindsay Mendez and Alli Mauzey take their fellow cast mates from the their theater to conquer the Today Show 649E64BB-02CD-13D9-413FD2740943B61C.jpg|Taking on the Katie Couric with Lindsay Mendez and Alli Mauzey...Singing "For Good" Wicked-_For_Good_on_The_Katie_Couric_Show-0.jpg|Lindsay Mendez singing "For Good" with Alli Mauzey on the Katie Couric show Katie-rose-clarke-and-lindsay-mendez-in-wicked-photo-by-joan-marcus.jpg 1.166984.jpg Exclusive Music Video! Watch Lindsay Mendez Sing the Heart-Wrenching 'Pretty Funny' From "Dogfight" Going Bridal Episode 8 - Going Bridal Backstage at IT SHOULDA BEEN YOU with Sierra Boggess Today Show & Katie Couric Show Lindsay Mendez - The Wizard and I - WICKED 10th Anniversary (The Today Show 10-30-13)-0 What is this Feeling - Lindsay Mendez & Alli Mauzey - Wicked 10th Anniversary (Today Show 10-30-13)-1 Category:Actors from Wicked Category:Elphaba Thropp Category:Elphaba actress Category:Article stubs Category:Wicked Category:Broadway Category:Wicked the musical